


#生化危机#克里斯·雷德菲尔德单人抹布#

by Ninawan



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawan/pseuds/Ninawan
Summary: 抹布，囚禁，强迫，口交。





	#生化危机#克里斯·雷德菲尔德单人抹布#

**Author's Note:**

> *抹布，血\腥\暴\力\性\描写  
> *咳我知道这个抹布对象有点奇妙，自嗨产物，完全没有不尊重角色的任何意图（反而是因为我太喜欢了就想虐），请慎点

 

 

    四周一片漆黑。

    一种原始的恐惧感萦绕着他，此刻被勉强压抑在心底的某处，像海里深埋的火山，酝酿着不知道在哪一刻便会爆发出来，夺取理性思维的掌控权。克里斯·雷德菲尔德苏醒的时候先是感到寒冷，接着才找回了身体各个部分的感觉；他的眼睛被蒙上了，那种粗粝而坚硬的触感有点像帆布，以一个弧度跨过他高高的鼻梁，紧紧地勒着额头两侧，绕到脑后去打了个结，这种束缚抵着皮肤表面，让人相当不适。经验和本能让克里斯想要扯离这层帆布，但他立马发现身体几乎能动的地方都被限制住了，此刻他正以一个跪姿扭曲地支撑着自己，手腕被什么东西绑在一起吊在了头顶上方，从紧实程度和表面触感来看也许是尼龙绳或者麻绳，它们自带的毛刺随着克里斯的挣扎动作不停来回摩擦腕骨，制造恼人的刺痛。他猛地扯了两下，上面不远处什么东西发出了金属的碰撞声，但是绳子没有什么回弹力，看来应该是被固定死了在某个高处，这也意味着他几乎没有什么活动的空间。

    紧接着，克里斯意识到自己似乎没有穿上衣，怪不得一开始的时候感觉这么冷。手臂强行抬起带来的疲惫和酸胀不停地分散着他的注意力，也许之前是被注射了什么东西，克里斯猜测着，醒过来之后才会思维一片混沌。真实的感觉和记忆杂糅在一起，融化成黏糊糊的浆在脑袋里面翻涌，克里斯努力地想从里面整理出一点头绪，屡次尝试都以失败告终。他显然已经不记得之前发生了什么事情，又是为什么在一个完全未知的环境里醒来的，但是显然现在的情况对他极其不利，如果是任务的话那么有八成可能性已经失败。克里斯尽量调整着呼吸节奏，他现在的所有脑力运作像是在一片燥热的火海里努力开出一条通道；膝盖在冰冷梆硬的地板上跪得生疼，喉咙火烧火燎，每一次深吸气的时候右边肋下就仿佛在跟着一起拉扯，还有迫切想要掌控更多信息的欲望催促着他，愈下的身体状况让克里斯只能首先思考如何逃生，可是这一切都该死的是徒劳。

    他大吼了一声，沙哑低沉的声音孤零零地撞向房间四壁，渐行渐远，最后隐没在虚无里——隐约的回音表明这地方应该不小。于是克里斯往后倾了倾身体，把僵硬酸麻的双腿施展了一下，接着试图站起来。疼痛让他趔趄着差点栽倒，然后他感觉到手腕上的绳子竟然向后收短了，现在依旧被吊在头顶上方，他即使站起来了也没法摘下蒙着眼睛的黑布。

    “嘿，有人吗？！”

    克里斯哑着嗓子又吼了一句，使劲拽着束缚自己的绳子向前拉，本能地想要挣脱它。

    但是没有任何回应，除了高处一直不停发出的让人心烦的金属碰撞声以外，只有一片黑暗中的死寂。或者也许是缄默。克里斯烦躁地思索着，这种情况下肯定有什么人在监视他，不知道从哪个肮脏的小角落，透过一面昏暗的显示屏在监视他的一举一动，这名前军人此刻显然是被囚禁了，而且还对囚禁的目的一无所知。

    身上只有一条单裤起到的保暖效果越来越微薄了，赤裸暴露在寒冷空气里的上身肌肉冻得在轻轻抽搐，他牙齿打颤，想象着自己每一口粗重的呼吸都会制造一团白雾。这是在地下室或者冰窖里吗？关押者看样子丝毫不担忧他的健康问题，可是到现在依旧保持沉默，没有提出任何要求，让人捉摸不透。这屋子里面一直有一股烧焦蛋白质和腐烂的混合酸臭焦糊气味，随着时间推移变得越来越浓重，甚至还夹杂着血腥气，捏着人的胃挤压成一团，让人想把里面的东西全都呕出去。可能是这条蒙眼布上面传来的味道，克里斯厌恶地想，就像是在鼻子旁边。

    “有人吗？你们到底想干什么？”

    他又抛出了问题，语气极其暴躁，为了引起注意还特地弄响了他手腕上绳子带出的金属敲击声。

    “你们他妈的想干什么？”

    克里斯还没有听完自己这句话的尾音，就感到腹部遭受到了一记重击。结实肌肉被撞上发出了一声闷响，他反射性地咳嗽，顿时感到胸腹部被撕裂一样剧痛，被逼迫着弯腰，天旋地转地重新跪了下去。是警棍之类的东西。他勉强推测，疼得蜷成一团，挣扎着保持平衡不让自己倒在地上。反射性咳嗽还在继续打乱他的呼吸，克里斯感觉自己要把五脏六腑都吐出来了。失去视觉本身让他方向感减弱，挨了一棍子之后脑袋里的嗡嗡声让他更加眩晕。

    “安静。”

    一个冷漠的陌生声音命令道，他甚至分不出来是从哪个方向传来的。

    “痴心妄想……”克里斯短促地说，低着头冷笑了一声。他胸口起伏着，听见自己的喘息声里带着杂音，他感到事情有点嘲讽。

    紧接着，又一记闷棍毫不犹豫地照着他的侧肋过来把人直接扇倒在地上，克里斯额角和眉骨撞在冰冷的地板，让他浑身一颤。这次胸腹的疼痛更强烈了，让人有点窒息感；他的脑袋一部分垫在大臂上面，试图用胳膊支撑自己来起身，没想到一个带着泥土腥味的厚重的靴底直接踩在了他的脸上。

    这几乎点燃了他的怒火，退伍军人一度低声咆哮着抬起了上身，最终还是被牢牢压制回去；他只能奋力地扭动，肌肉因为直线攀升的情绪而死死地紧绷着，来来回回不断碰撞着地板。无奈这样的抵抗是徒劳的，两次重击让他喉咙里已经开始泛上甜腥的血味，外加难以平息的肋下剧痛几乎抽干了他的力气。

    “安静，雷德菲尔德。”

    对方知道自己的名字。BSAA队长及时地意识到，这也许是那些老对头们搞出来的名堂，不过他此刻大脑一片空白，对来这里之前的事情一概不知，就连是他带队还是单独行动都没有印象了。

    “你是谁？”克里斯咬牙切齿地质问，“发生了什么？我在该死的什么地方？”

    脸上的靴子踩的更狠了，靴底的那些又深又粗的纹路硌在他的颧骨上面。

    “你以为自己是谁，可以一次问我这么多问题？”靴子的主人的声音听起来毫无波澜。他用鞋蹭着克里斯的脸，在那上面蹭出了一个用鞋底尘土印上去的脏兮兮的图案，然后停顿了一会儿，像是在欣赏自己的作品。

    克里斯毫不示弱地在喉咙里哼了一声。

    “你又以为你是谁，可以囚禁我？”

    那人挪开了踩着他的脚，听起来像是蹲下了。然后克里斯感到自己后脑勺的头发被一把抓住，被拉扯着强迫抬起头来，重新跪直。克里斯凸起的喉结在漂亮的脖颈线条上面不安地滑动着，碎发修剪的太短了，抓着的时候揪的头皮又麻又疼。那人靠近过来，身体散发着滚烫的温度，克里斯即使视野里一片黑暗，这种压抑感袭来的时候仍旧警惕地收紧了肩膀和腹部。

    “是不是得做点什么让你闭嘴？”那人吐字清晰，缓慢而平淡地反问。

    克里斯沉默不言，他正伺机挣脱着对方的束缚，可是那人确实完全不暴露一点破绽，没有丝毫松懈过抓着他的力道。

    “好吧。”对方说，松开了手，紧接着没等他做出反应，一个拳头就重击在了他的脸上，指节磕在脸颊侧面，让没准好迎击的克里斯狠狠咬到了舌头，向一边倒过去。没等人再次恢复平衡，几乎立刻地，另一侧也同样吃了一拳。甜腥瞬间在口腔里弥散开来，他感到自己的嘴唇裂着一个口子正在往外渗血，突然增大的耳鸣声毫不留情地穿透了他的脑袋，克里斯体力不支地垂下头去，把嘴里的血断断续续地吐掉，唾液裹着鲜红色濡湿他的唇角，拉出长长的银丝淌在地板上。克里斯伸出舌尖舔舔那个伤口，徒劳地清着嗓子，急促地喘息起来。

    他的胸口传来钝痛，黑暗的视野里充斥着花雾，胃里翻江倒海。他不知道那人此刻想要干什么，但克里斯知道自己绝没有休息的机会，他引起了这位神秘人的注意，对方似乎正迫不及待地想给他一些惩罚。但他丝毫不对接下来即将发生的事情感到半分恐惧，有的只是愤怒裹挟着屈辱和焦躁向他袭来，他曾是一名军人，可现在却要让他打一场无法反抗的战役。

    难以置信。克里斯恶狠狠地想着，在一片黑暗里面徒劳地转动脑袋，仔细分辨来自各个方向的声音。几秒钟之后，他的脖子被人从后面掐住了。十根手指牢牢缠在他青筋暴突的脖颈上面，不时还粗鲁地玩弄几下他的喉结，那只手力气控制的正合适，足够让他呼吸，但却限制了空气的进入量，对于他庞大身躯的需求来说远远不够，只是磕磕绊绊地急喘吞咽了一会儿之后他就开始氧气不足地有点窒息感了，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，偶尔听到隐隐约约挤出几声呜咽，开始还有力气试图挣脱，现在似乎马上就要瘫软下去了。

    “操你妈的混蛋……”

    克里斯用气声骂道，跪在地上调整了一下姿势，然后感到另一双手摸在了他的前胸上。

    他一时不知道该怎么反应。这里的确不止一个人——他刚刚听声音的时候已经有这样的预感了，不过这动作是什么意思？

    一只手娴熟而果断地描绘着他的胸腹肌肉线条，顺着腰侧一路滑下，暧昧地停在他的后腰窝处，紧接着钻进裤子里面，最后徘徊在他挺翘结实的臀部，狠狠掐着圆润弹软的肉。他因为疼痛下意识地往回缩，立马感觉到对方的另一只手开始揉捏他充实的胸，两根手指夹着他的一侧乳头来回蹭弄，拇指指腹打着圈地按在他深色的乳晕上，那颗小肉粒就像玩具一样被蹂躏，没两分钟就被弄得梆硬；一边完了他就去玩另一边，直到胸前的两点都红肿胀痛起来，一碰到克里斯就敏感地直往后退。

    接着他感到两片柔软湿润的嘴唇贴上了他的胸，乳头被唾液濡湿，含进嘴里吞吐着，用滚烫的舌尖来来回回包裹舔弄。克里斯刚刚拼命压抑着的生理欲望此刻再也无法按捺了，他对此厌恶地想吐，但是下面还是不受控制地勃起，那根粗大的性器此刻硬的发痛。

    他探着脖子，低吼着再次质问那人的目的到底何在，但一次都没有得到过答案。这是在故意羞辱，还有什么比这更让人反胃的吗？克里斯觉得爬在自己臀肉上的那只手正向股缝探过去，两根指头扒开了臀瓣，中指指肚已经贴在了藏在深处的后穴口上，有一下没一下地摩擦着。没有润滑的那地方相当干涩，敏感地传来刺痛，因为难受而不断地收缩抽动。他抵触地想要避开，但是被前面的那双手使劲按上了肩膀，双膝更紧密地贴地动弹不得，脖颈处被掐的更用力了，他仰着头，感觉喉咙要被挤碎了一样，喉结就像一条在即将干涸的水洼中挣扎的小银鱼，无助地上下跳动翻滚。

    “不用着急。”刚才的声音听上去依旧冷淡，他贴近克里斯的耳边悄声说着，故意把热气喷吐在敏感的耳廓上，然后上前吮住了他的耳垂。后者怒吼着狠狠地用额头侧面撞过去，二人碰撞发出一声闷响，克里斯庆幸他刚刚应该给了这恬不知耻的家伙的鼻梁结结实实的一击。那人似乎确实没料到这一出，他立马退离了他身边，紧接着脖子上的手掐的更紧了。

    “着急把你的脑袋拧下来吗？”前军人嗤笑，从喉咙里艰难地挤出来一句。

    神秘人蹭了蹭被撞出血的鼻子，站起来打量着他。克里斯的唇角还残留着几丝血迹，硬朗的下颌线条上，棕黑色的短胡茬已经疏于打理，即使被蒙着眼睛，似乎那双焦糖色的双眸依旧能穿透黑布，用他特有的坚毅和不屈的眼神瞪着你。做别人的阶下囚对于克里斯来说不是什么熟悉的事，但是军队精神和长期在前线斗争的经历让他绝不会对任何人俯首。击垮这样的硬骨头相当有难度，当然也是神秘人的乐趣所在。

    整个房间陷入了沉寂，而那只是暴风雨前的间歇。剥夺视觉导致听觉的灵敏度提高了，克里斯侧耳等待，神秘人就站在他身前不远处，发出窸窸窣窣的细碎响动。几秒钟之后，他的口腔被几根手指侵入了，它们毫不留情地在舌头和齿间搅弄，从口腔上膛抹过再翻滚到舌下连着的筋膜处，另一只手紧捏着克里斯的下颌，让他无法闭嘴咬住那些该死的东西。唾液不受控制地开始大量分泌，顺着唇角滑出来，透明的滑液沿下巴的线条，有的直接滴落地板，还有几道水痕钻下了脖颈。克里斯的舌根被压住的时候一阵恶心感翻涌直冲上来，他呜咽着干呕，胃部抽搐，舌头奋力抵抗着那些骚动的手指，但是无济于事。口腔内壁的滑软似乎让对方很享受此举，紧接着，克里斯甚至来不及吞咽一下，一根巨物就被塞进了他嘴里。

    “操！”克里斯不得不含进去，口齿不清地骂道，腥膻味和那东西的尺寸立马就让他意识到了那是什么。

    他现在在给一个囚禁他的陌生敌人口交，对方梆硬的性器抵着他的喉咙深处，柱身来回摩擦着他的牙齿边缘。它几乎大的填满了克里斯的口腔，后者被强迫着大张着嘴，他的下颌被人捏的发疼，唾液顺着舌尖淌的下巴上到处都是，那人的性器在他嘴里来回抽插着，不停刺激着克里斯的舌根，反复干呕让人的生理泪水不受控制地滑落眼眶，弄湿了眼睛上的那块黑布。

    他仰着头，尝试用跪姿起身，被吊起来的胳膊一刻也不停歇地来回挣扎着。这种折磨让人想立马就揪掉对方的脑袋。不断收缩抽搐的胃部还有被顶的干痛的嗓子分散着克里斯的注意力，脖子上不时收缩的禁锢让他呼吸困难而呛咳着粗喘，他难受地几乎跪不住了，而他没有机会来调整自己身体的任何部分，像个被摆弄的掉线木偶一样顺从地不断吞吐那根让人恶心的性器。

    对方顶弄的力度变得更大了，一只手揪着他后脑勺的碎发迫使他舔弄，频率还在加快，让克里斯越来越失去喘息的空档，每一次干呕还没有完他的舌头就又被强制地压了回去，只剩下本能还在让他回避，可那对折磨来说只是杯水车薪。他此刻已经一声也发不出来，只有时不时微弱的鼻音和压抑着的气声呻吟表明克里斯还是清醒的。他的脖子已经仰得僵硬而酸痛，下颌湿漉漉的，他徒劳地希望尽快结束这该死的口交，就像一只撞笼撞的遍体鳞伤而且筋疲力尽的雄狮。

    数不清挨过了多久，那根性器才终于从他嘴里退出去，温热的精液悉数射在了他脸上。这名前军人垂下头气喘吁吁，舌头已经麻的毫无知觉，喉咙肿起来了，每一次吞咽都火烧火燎，脸上粘稠的精液受着重力的掌控在皮肤表面滑动。他试图呕吐，但是什么都吐不出来，只能勉强蠕动嘴唇吐掉了一些分泌过多的唾液。

    “你会后悔的。”克里斯抬起头朝着他的方向咬牙威胁着，嘶哑而低沉的男声就像鼓槌敲击在一面大鼓上，闷沉地穿透空气，直达耳膜，“你听见了吗？你会后悔的。”

    “嗯。”对方简短地赞成着，“我会后悔没射进你嘴里让你吞下去。”

    克里斯的咆哮因为被掐着嗓子而破音，伴随着手上绳子的声音他疯狂地从地板上撑起了自己向前面冲过去，结果当然是再次扑空，然后膝盖窝和脊背挨了两棍子，逼着人向地板栽回去。膝盖似乎蹭破了，布满淤青的关节上面，几处擦伤正渗着殷红的液体，血糊糊的。

    “真狼狈啊。”那人假惺惺地感叹着，不紧不慢地踱步绕到了他后面。紧接着脖子上的手力道松懈了，正当克里斯逮着空子贪婪呼吸的时候，那两张手掌按着他的脖子把人往前推过去，与此同时，他的单裤和内裤被利落地扒到了大腿中部。一种极其不妙的危机感瞬间吞噬了他的理智，前军人对抗着往回退，结果只能是一次又一次地挨棍子，冰凉的铁棒抽在他坚实的后背和腰，直到他疼得无力反抗为止。

    粗重的呼吸声里掺着嗡嗡的杂音，克里斯沉默地咬着嘴唇，不得不把注意力放在火辣辣的痛楚上。他虽然看不见，但是可以在脑子里描绘出此刻自己处于一个怎样屈辱的姿势跪在地上，接近全裸，裤子色情地被拽下一半，撅着屁股就像一块案板上的肉等待着被人剁碎再吃干抹净。

    冰凉的润滑剂被大把地抹在了他暴露出来的穴口上，微凉的触感让他敏感地颤抖着躲避，但是有一双手箍在他的腰上直接限制了活动空间，紧接着两根指头就着后面粘稠的润滑毫无预兆地进入了他，引得一声轻吟。克里斯感到有些不知所措，他倒抽了几口冷气，努力排斥着后面插入的异物——这是某种程度他第一次被这样对待，因此羞耻沿着脚腕攀爬上来，拉扯着他不断下坠。

    这算什么？BSAA队长的思绪已经无法聚拢而开始乱飘了。失去记忆，对目前的状况毫无头绪，甚至沦为性奴一样被人欺侮，他不知道这还将持续多久，像身处地狱烈火一样，不论如何抵抗都无济于事。后背上的伤还在持续不断地疼着，他回忆起以前在军队的时候也许挨过鞭子，那跟这个感觉有点相似。暴力的酷刑和殴打是无法击垮他的，羞辱只会燃起斗志，可是此刻就像在攀爬一座无边无际的山峰，海拔越来越高，空气愈发稀薄，暴风雪迎面糊在脸上，不时崩下来的石块包裹着冰渣和雪团打在他身上，刮出一道又一道血口，他感觉呼吸困难，脑袋昏沉。

    对方的手指又进来了一根，粗鲁地扩张着穴口，一阵拉扯的刺痛揪起了克里斯浑身的汗毛。他进入的很深，手指被肠壁紧紧包裹，准确地往里面开拓，探索着凸起的前列腺，然后按下去，大力地揉弄起来。

    一阵陌生的快感裹挟着痛苦如浪潮般袭来，逼出他一声惊喘，夹带着长久的叹息。他发觉自己的下体顺着对方的动作反反复复地抬头，胀痛地渴求一点抚慰，他开始分泌前列腺液，从阴茎的小口里一点一点吐出来，滴落在地板。

    “你他妈的在干什么？”克里斯用尽全力逼问。

    但手指不停歇也不回复，三根并在一起还在伸展，然后换成中间的两根开始顺着肠壁抽插，每一次进入都准确地顶到那个敏感点，那里就像泉眼一样，快意汩汩涌出，完全无法压抑。他不知道该对此怎么反应，他开始怨恨自己的生理构造，即使被那该死的手指操的想配合着顶胯，他也一点都不享受——丝毫不。

    某种东西在随着时间酝酿。克里斯感到畏惧，他不想面对自己逐渐攀升的体表温度和随着后面抽插速度加快而开始僵硬着颤抖的身体，他的嘴唇被自己咬破，拼命压下即将爆发的火山。但是终究他在坠落边缘徘徊了许久之后，还是被一把推了下去。高潮来临的瞬间，克里斯觉得自己沉入了深渊。

    气声里夹杂着轻哼，他大口喘息着射在地上，穴口有节律地收缩，双腿本能地夹紧，垂下头蜷缩起了身体。

    克里斯简直无法想象刚才发生了什么。高潮过后的疲软让他无比沮丧，愤怒仍淡淡地淌过心底，但是此刻胸口像是被挖空了一块，心悸和小腹的隐痛缠绕着他。在一片黑暗中，一直紧紧拧起的剑眉松懈下来，他眨着酸痛的眼睛，感觉太阳穴被什么东西紧紧挤压，让人透不过气。

    紧接着进来的就不是手指了，而是一根庞大的巨物。这个姿势让克里斯已经感受不到自己被吊在上面麻木的手臂了，他的腰被换了一个方向重新握住，好方便那人从后面操他。对方的阴茎顶到他的前列腺的时候，下面刚刚射过的性器又有勃起的趋势，让人绝望地呻吟了一声。

    “告诉我你的名字。”前军人一字一顿地说道，“混蛋，告诉我你的名字！”

    对方清了清嗓子。

    “阿尔伯特·威斯克？”

    克里斯仿佛被一颗核弹击中了。他脑袋嗡的一声，下意识地抬高了音量。

    “胡说八道！”

    他听见对方在笑，他现在就想撕碎他，那是自找死路一条。克里斯快要气炸了。

    “或者……里昂·肯尼迪？杰克·穆勒？”那人又抛出了两个名字。

    克里斯疯了一样想要起身，然后又遭到了雨点般落下来的棍击。

    “你他妈个狗娘养的……”他吃痛，咬牙切齿地怒骂道。后面的力道和速度一点都没减弱，他的声音一再被顶弄打断。

    “吉尔，谢娃，瑞贝卡……或者再让我说说你死去的小队成员——你的狙击手？”

    “闭上你的嘴！”他绝望地命令着，此刻感受到的唯一情绪只有暴怒。这个人窥视了他的生活，窥视了他的一切。他盗取了崇高的东西，把它们变成了一滩腐烂的污秽之物，不管他是谁——他死定了。

    不知道过去了多久，沉默再一次倒数着时间。

    克里斯确信自己可能又高潮了两三次，不断反抗着直到再次被折磨得筋疲力竭，后来似乎有马鞭抽在了他的屁股上，还有肉体碰撞时发出的淫靡的水声，此刻依然停留在脑子里面挥之不去。他在黑暗里跪在地上，某些难以言说的部位又红又肿，胳膊软塌塌的，只能借着绑在手腕的绳子才能勉强保持着姿势。他试图找回自己七零八落的呼吸节奏和麻木的身体，他分不清是哪儿在疼，也许每一寸，每一个角落都皮开肉绽，五脏六腑在腹腔里面绞痛，他现在的感觉就像在失速的飞机里翻滚了一天。

    那人终于把他扔下了。

    算他识趣，知道逃走。克里斯想，既然对方给了他这样的机会，他就算掰断自己的手腕，脱臼自己的肩膀都绝不会再任由事情像这样继续下去了，如果再胆敢返回，那么等待那混蛋的将是一场更硬的决斗，即使那不是一场公平的对抗。

    当然对谁而言不公平，这似乎还不是定数。

 

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
